Just Another Dream, Now Reality
by xxhugsandrocketsxx
Summary: Jo and Camille are best friends. seeing the Big Time Rush concert is a dream come true. But what happens when they run into the guys and start to fall harder? Jo is not famous, nor is Camille. PalmWoods does not exist. Kendall/Jo, Camille/Logan love story
1. The Concert

"I can't believe it's tomorrow!" My friend babbled on. The Big Time Rush concert was tomorrow night, and yes I was excited, but not as excited as her. I honestly don't think anyone could achieve that level. "What if we get to MEET them?"

"Camille, please, calm down!" I didn't feel it was the right time to tell her that, secretly, I had one backstage passes to the show. I don't want her to explode or anything.

"Sorry, the excitements getting to me, I mean, what if we meet them, they fall in love with us, and we love happily ever after!"

The only thing I could do was roll my eyes. That would obviously never happen considering that there it four of them and two of us, and the fact that they are famous and we are to chorus nerds. Yes, I dream of meeting them and having Kendall love me forever, but that's never going to happen. Honestly, how many other girls dream of that anyway!

As Camille and I walked down the hall, the bell rings for last period. It's a Friday, so this technically starts the weekend for us considering we have chorus last period.

We walk to chorus with our usual group. Camille just kept blabbering on about the concert for tomorrow. I, being a usual fan just listened to "Nothing Even Matters" until we got into the classroom.

Surprisingly, for the first time chorus goes quickly. Before I know it, I am home, sitting in front of the TV, watching none other than, Big Time Rush.

Camille is already starting to scare me. We sit in the car, my driving, her going on and on about how we have the backstage passes. I decided to tell her last night, so she was safely at home and couldn't hurt anyone when she flailed in excitement.

"Oh my God Jo, have I ever told you how much I love you?" her smile was brighter than the neon sign above the entrance to the park that read "Big Time Rush, Live TONIGHT 7pm!"

Finding a parking spot wasn't that hard, considering this is New Jersey, and not many people come to theme parks in September, plus, I took my mother's handicap sticker. I put the car in park as Camille hands me my backstage necklace.

The park is a little more crowded than I thought it would be, and we get in line for our wristbands, even though I'm pretty sure we don't need them.

"So, do we get to go backstage before or after the show?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure," I turned to the woman giving out the wristbands and say, "Do you know where we go for the backstage pass holders?"

"After the concert, you will just wait until everyone leaves, they will come out and meet you."

I think this upsets Camille I little, but she is going to have to deal. The park is almost empty, until of course we got to the stadium. The line went around the Log Flume and around the snack bar. I sighed.

"Great, were gonna be in the fucking bleachers." I said. Then I realized how stupid I was. Backstage Pass equals VIP Area. After realizing we don't have to run just to get a spot in line, I calm down and turn around and walk backwards. "So, are you gonna be okay, Camille, no hyperventilating? Because I don't want…" but before I could say anything else, I hit something, someone.

I turned around. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was walking."

"No, that's alright, I should have been looking." I noticed that voice. I would have noticed that voice anywhere. I looked up into the bright green eyes and I cute little grey beanie on his head. Kendall. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe. Kendall Schmidt was standing in front of me.

"Kendall? What?" I could tell Camille was staring at him, and the three other guys behind Kendall. "Why are you guys out here? You're gonna get trampled my small girls!" I tried to say it in the most sarcastic tone I could find in my voice.

"You mean like you?" he said with his smirk.

I could tell I was blushing a little. My cheeks were hot. "No, not like me! Do you not see the line outside the stadium?" Carlos popped out from behind Kendall, a smile on his face.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to my backstage pass. I took this as my chance.

"This is my all tickets pass to ruin your night." I could tell my smile and voice amused him, because he giggled and nodded.

"Cute." He muttered.

I looked from Kendall to Carlos, then for the first time, looked at Logan and James. They both wore sunglasses, Ray-Bans. Logan wore a dark grey vest with a red short sleeved shirt under it. and James wore a leather jacket with a plain white V-neck underneath. I just wanted to hug them. I almost did, until I realized Camille came up behind me and beat me to it. She went up to Logan, all smiles, and hugged him around the waist.

Logan, as sweet enough not to freak out, or make a face, and just hugged her back. I couldn't help but smile. "So, you guys are coming backstage?" Kendall asked?

"Yeah, are you excited!" I was full of sarcasm today. Kendall laughed loudly and smile

"Ecstatic." He said

"So seriously, what are you doing outside the stage area?" I had to say I was curious.

"We will answer your question if you answer one of ours," Carlos laughed, "What's you names guys?"

I couldn't help but giggle a little; it was true about their laughs, they we so contagious.

"Jo, and this is Camille." I tried to could confident but it turned out like more of a question.

"Well, Jo and Camille, we needed to get some fresh air, we thought the best place to go would be the VIP area considering everyone was probably already expecting us. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people here though. People probably don't recognize us because we are actually in a conversation with fans."

"Well, accept for me, Camille, and a few little girls, it's pretty empty in here." I could tell Carlos and Kendall were the only ones who were listening. Logan was too busy talking to Camille (which I was a little proud of) and for some odd reason Kendall was staring at me. I didn't mind, I felt a little awkward, but it was okay.

At that moment, James's phone rings, along with Carlos's. "Oh shit, we gotta go, show starts in 30 minutes. You guys better get going too, wouldn't wanna miss the show!"

"Later guys," Kendall came and gave me a small hug. Surprised, I forgot to hug back Not like a full embrace, more like a "were friends, but we don't really know each other" sort of way. Then they walked away, back up the steps, and into the backstage area to start their show.

"Well, we better go get our seats, before all the good ones are taken. The show does start in like 30 minutes." Camille suggested. So, as we made our way in the opposite direction of the guys, I just kept thinking to myself, "What the hell just happened?"

**More to come guys, I really hope you enjoyed this. I was trying to make a cute little Big Time Rush story considering my obsession with them. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm really hoping for some good feedback! :3 thanks!**

_**~ xxhugsandrocketsxx**_


	2. The Unforgettable Times

The doors opened around 10 minutes ago, but the stadium was almost full already. Little girls with parents and teenage girls stood throughout the place, and then there was me and Camille. Two 21 year old girls really stood out in this place, but we didn't mind.

There was no possible way we were going to find a place to stand down on the floor, so we decided to take a bleachers seat all the way to the left of the stage. It wasn't a good view from the start, but it was better than nothing. "How many minutes until the concert starts, J?"

I've always hated that nickname, but it was still cuter than her calling me Joey. "About, like, 25 minutes." I said looking at my phone. The time read 6:35. Yes, 25 minutes. That was the first time Camille had asked me a question since we met the guys. I guess we were both in shock for a while. I mean, it was Big Time Rush.

To spare 25 minutes, we decided to wait in line for some sodas and candy. It looked like it would take about 25 minutes just to get the food! As we stood there, getting looks from all the parents of the 12 and 13 year olds, we just talked about what had happened just 30 minutes ago.

"Where do you think that came from? I mean, how many times have you actually heard that they had a real, full blown conversation with fans like that?"

"Who cares?" Camille yelled! Some of the younger girls standing in front of us turned around. We didn't acknowledge it.

"I don't know, it just seems too unreal." I couldn't stand the "what the fuck are you talking about" look" that Camille was giving me, so I closed my eyes and went over the last half an hour in my head. Kendall's green eyes staring at me, Logan's hug with Camille, Carlos and his cute comments about our backstage passes, and James, standing there looking cute.

"Here's you change." The man said as he gave us the few dollars after getting our drinks and chocolate.

"Man, this concert is going to be great. Oh, Jesus! It's starting!" Camille grabbed my hand and literally dragged my back to our seats. The lights just went on and they ran onto stage just as we sat down. I could almost bet I saw James look our way, and smile.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Kendall screams into the microphone. The 9000 people around us scream in agreement with him.

The guys start off with the song that they always start off with. From "Famous", to "Big Time Rush", to "If I Ruled the World", to "Til I Forget About You". Finally, as everything went silent, Logan silently whispers into the microphone, "Were going to need a little help with this one." And I know it's time for Worldwide.

The people sitting next to us are really irritating. They are screaming like they're going to die in the next 10 seconds and I was so close to slapping them. Because of this, I didn't even notice the boys had come into our area.

At that moment, Camille slapped me so hard in the chest, I winced. James in front, they stopped in front of our row. Logan, being a whore, walked down the aisle, and took Camille's hand. "Wait." She told him, then blushed.

"Come with me." She was asking me, I knew that.

"What? Are you crazy?" I tried to sound confused, but I don't think I fooled her. So she grabbed my arm and as Logan pulled her, she pulled me. Then, the 6 of us were on the stage.

Camille took the stool, and I just sat on the floor at her feet. I was pretty sure that we weren't allowed to do this, but I can't help it that my friends are shy. Kendall came and sat on the floor with me, guitar in one hand, and microphone in the other. Taking the stand and putting it on its lowest height, he smiled. "Thought you could use some company down here." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't look at him; scared I would freak and jump him on stage. It had finally hit me that I was sitting with Big Time Rush, on the floor with Kendall, and I was the Worldwide girl. Well, one of them.

I looked up to see Camille, holding hands with Logan and using Carlos as an arm rest. Then, Kendall started at his guitar.

"Wait, a minute. Before I tell you anything how was your day. Because I've, been missing, you by my side." I just smiled. It sounded so beautiful. I looked at James, which was a bad idea. He came and sat to the right of me, on the floor. I now had Kendall on my left, and James on my right. I wasn't even the Worldwide girl. Also, I swear they planned this. About halfway through the song, I elbowed Camille's leg and she looked down, but Logan took her chin and had her stare at him; the crowd cheered.

A few minutes after that, Kendall put his arm around my neck and pulled me into him. I laid my head against his shoulder. As Carlos started to song his part in the bridge, Kendall stopped what he was doing, and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes grew wide. That was it, I could die right then and there and it wouldn't matter.

I felt that he liked my bravery and sarcasm as we all talked before the show and decided it would work fantastic right now. So I did what no one else would of ever had the guts to do. I kissed him back.

Not full blown, mouth to mouth, just the same as his, soft on the cheek. I could tell he was as surprised as I was, because he had my same reaction. His eyes widened and it seemed like the green was going to pop right out of his eyes. Everyone in the stands, in front of the stage cheered and gasped. Logan, Carlos, James, and Camille just stared.

I couldn't believe I had actually just done that. But, however, Kendall had to get over it quick, because he had to sing the chorus with the guys. I smiled the rest of the song.

As the song ended, Kendall and James walked me back my seat, and Logan and Carlos walked Camille back to hers. "Hardcore." James whispered to me "You got guts, girl." I giggled. The way he said hardcore was so attractive. I think Kendall was still in shock because as he left, he blushed. I felt proud of myself, but I was also so hyper, I felt high. I kissed Kendall Schmidt. Me! The girls behind me wouldn't stop staring, and I could see they we as pissed as anything. Their "I *heart* Kendall" posters were pretty noticeable.

"What the fuck was that?" Camille was staring at me.

"What? Oh, like you didn't have urge to lean over and kiss Logan!" I think that hit her. Her face went blank and she looked away, her face turning pink against the white lights of the stage.

"I'm proud of you J." Camille put her arm around my neck as Kendall had done no more than 10 minutes ago. I had to say I felt proud of myself too. Now, I couldn't wait for after the show.

As the concert ended with an encore of "Halfway There", people started to leave. Camille and I stayed in right where we were. The concert was great, but now it was time for our special meet and greet. The guys came onto the stage. There were about 4 other girls waiting along the floor seats, smiling.

Camille and I decided to take our time as we walked down into that area. It seemed oddly quiet, and eerie. We stayed low as they met the other girls. Autographs, pictures and laughs came from the 8 of them. Carlos walked away from the group first.

"You guys seemed lonely over here, mind if I join you?" he said sitting down next to me.

"Not at all." I said to him.

"That was some badass move you made up there. Pretty fucking hardcore."

"You know, that's the second time one of you have said the word 'hardcore' to me." I said with a small laugh.

"Is it that common of a word?" Camille asked?

I just laughed some more. "I guess so!"

I heard a few loud goodbyes and "can I have a hug" and before I knew it, Logan was sitting beside Camille, talking non-stop. It was really cute how Camille looked into Logan's eyes. James as sitting behind me, talking to Carlos. Kendall was the last to come up on the bleachers. His face still looked a little shy. I didn't know a little kiss was going to do this to him. However, considering has fame, he probably hasn't had a read kiss in a while.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"Hi." I said back.

Let the night begin.

**Hey, guys. I hope you like the story so far! There will obviously be more, but please tell me what you think! I always love good reviews! Also, when I update a story, if you're not having updates already sent to you, every time I update, I put it on my tumblr page. .com . and while you're at it, you can follow me, like a troll:P **

_**~ xxhugsandrocketsxx**_


	3. The Truth

I'm starting to think what I did was a mistake. I love him and all, but maybe it shouldn't have been done now, not in front of all his fans and friends. I keep getting looks from Camille. She's probably the only one that notices I'm upset.

"Well, considering you guys are 21, you probably don't need to be home by a certain time, and then you wouldn't mind maybe, touring the park with us." Carlos suggested. I had to admit, it was a good idea. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Going to their concert was one thing, meeting them by accident, being one of the Worldwide girls (and kissing Kendall) and now hanging out with them.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Camille answered for me. I glared at her, and she just shrugged.

"Well then, to the roller coasters!" Logan shouted. He could be such a noob sometimes. Still, we followed him out the side exit. Kendall still wasn't talking to me, but I did get the occasional stare from him. About halfway across the park, I started walking closer to him. He didn't seem shy, or anything, until I stared at him. However, I could see the hint of a smirk as we walked up to the ride.

The park was closing in about an hour or so, so there weren't many people here. So we decided to go on some of the more famous coasters first.

"Come on Jo, you can sit with me." James said as they walked onto the ride.

"She doesn't do roller coasters." Camille whispered to him, but I think it was meant for me to hear as well.

"Hey, thanks Camille." I said, looking away.

"It's okay, Kendall, you wanna sit with me?" Kendall already stood over by the exit, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, hang with Jo." He said looking up; so much for him being shy. His green eyes were so intense at that moment, it caught me off guard. I leaned against the rail separating one line from another, and jumped to sit on it.

"Sure thing man, well, we'll be right back!" Carlos cheered.

"Let's do this!" Logan yelled. They we all so stupid, it was adorable.

"Wow, I feel so loved, sitting alone." James said looking down.

"Awwh, come here and sit with me!" Carlos said patting the seat next to him. So, as James got out of his seat and sat next to Carlos, I walked over to where Kendall was standing. He didn't seem to be in a shy mood. I just leaned up against the wall, and slid down to sit on the floor. I guess he thought that was a good idea, because he slid down as well.

"What's going on with you, Kendall? You seem like you're not talking as much as I imagined you would."

He exhaled. "Can I ask you something?" he said twirling his fingers.

"Of course." I said. I didn't even realize I had said it until it came out, but at least I was happy with this answer.

"Where did that come from, on stage? Well, you probably know what I'm talking about." I knew this question was coming, but I still couldn't put an answer to it, so I decided to wing it.

I looked up into the small opening in the ceiling above us and stared at the stars. I decided it was time for a motivational speech.

"When I was little, I would always tell my parents, when I get my own house, my room is going to have a see through glass ceiling. Of course, that doesn't sound like a smart idea, but I always wanted to fall asleep staring at the stars. That way, I would never miss a shooting star, and I would always have a chance to make a wish. I found out about Big Time Rush 3 years ago, when you guys started. Ever since then, anything, 11:11, 12:34, shooting stars, lucky pennies, four leaf clovers, rainbows, you name it. I wished to meet you guys. When I figured out I had won backstage passes to this show, I nearly fainted. I am honestly trying so hard to keep everything in right now, sitting next to you." I could feel him staring at me, but I continued, thinking he was intrigued by the story.

"When I walked on to that stage, it was like an adrenalin rush, no pun intended." That, he laughed at, but I don't think he got it. All the rushers know that whenever the word "rush" is used, it's funny, ironic. "The thought of sitting with you on the floor, you, Kendall Schmidt, was amazing. I know this is going to sound cheesy, but from 2008 when I discovered Heffron Drive, I have had a huge crush on you. Even ask Camille. Am I talking too much?"

I looked at him for the first time now, actually looked at him since we got to the roller coaster. He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, and it's not cheesy. You would never guess how many times I hear that in one day. I didn't mind the kiss, it was just unexpected, and… nice." He blushed. I love it when he blushes.

"I like it when you blush." I covered my mouth. I have to stop thinking out loud. "Oh my God I just said that out loud." I was the one blushing now.

He just giggled and put his arm around me. I could really get use to this. Still, on the inside, I felt like I was going to explode. My fangirling hasn't gone away yet, and the thought of this action happening right now made me want to scream.

"What else do you like about me?" he asked quietly. I looked at him. He was amused by this. The smirk on his face was so priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. "Here, I'll start. I like your laugh." He said.

"I like your eyes." I said pushing his bangs out of his face.

"I like your sarcasm." _I knew it_ I thought.

"I like you sense of humor." I said with a little giggle. His arm got tighter around me.

"I like you." Then he squeezed his lips together. "And I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I nodded, amused. This was nice. But before I could say anything else, he pulled me tighter. Suddenly the car pulled in and James "woohed" breaking the moment between us, and startling me. I put my hand up to my heart and Kendall took his arm away from me.

"Jesus fucking Christ James! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I said with a little too much volume and laughter.

"Sorry Jo, but you missed an intense ride! You too Kendall! I hope you guys had enough fun by yourself as the four of us did!"

Kendall and I stared at each other. "Yeah, we had a pretty good time, James."

"So, what next?" Logan asked. He had his arm around Camille's neck as they walked together. They were so cute, it was almost gross. I was so happy for Camille, and Logan.

"Can we do a slower ride? Say, the Ferris Wheel?" Kendall asked. I looked at him to find him staring at me. I couldn't help but smile this outta be fun.

The Ferris Wheel was on the other side of the part, but it didn't take long to get there. We had all agreed that this was going to be our last ride before going home.

"Hey, let me see your phone." Kendall asked me, well actually he instructed me to. So, I took out my phone and handed it to him. He put it up into the air and smiled. He was taking a picture. Then he held onto it for a few more seconds before handing it back to me. "My, picture, and my number." I couldn't believe it. I smiled at Camille, she knows I have always wanted this.

"Good idea Kendall, Camille let me see your phone." As Logan did what Kendall did, I looked down at the number, memorizing it.

"Come on you guys, you're the last ride of the night!" The guy working the Wheel said. The 6 of us fit into the cart. Kendall, me and James on one side and Camille, Logan and Carlos on the other, my phone rang. "This Is Our Someday" started to play extremely loudly. Blushing, I struggled to get my phone out of my back pocket.

"Well, well, well. Jo, you cool kid." James mocked as I unlocked my phone to find a text from my brother. It read "where r u? need to get into the apartment."

God knows what my brother left at Camille's and my apartment. I just texted him back saying "still six flags. Chilling with Camille for a little, then comin back."

"Who was it?" Kendall whispered to me. Logan, Camille and Carlos were staring at me.

"Oh, ugh, just my brother." I faced Camille. "He needs something from the apartment."

She just smiled and said "The spare key is taped to the back of the mailbox on the side of the house. And not the guys know how to get into our house." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, that ringtone." Logan said through laughs.

"Shut it, Logan!" I said putting my phone away.

"Wait, let me see it one more time." Kendall asked, holding out his hand. So I took it back out and handed it to him. I knew what he was going to do, and he did. Scrolling through my music, he laughed.

"Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush, Owl City, Big Time Rush, Lady Gaga, Big Time Rush. That's sad." He clicked one of the songs, I didn't know which one, and put it on the highest volume.

"You would." I said. "Worldwide" played as we stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. I froze. This was the reason I didn't enjoy roller coasters, heights. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, patting me on the back.

"She doesn't like heights." Camille said. She took her purse off the floor and took out a piece of gum. It gave me something to do to take my mind off the heights. Obviously I wasn't going to need it. What's a better distraction than Big Time Rush at the top of a Ferris wheel? As "Worldwide" continued, I couldn't help but hum the song. Humming turned into whispering the lyrics, and soon, Camille and I were singing along.

"Noobs." Carlos giggled. I just nodded and kept singing. I have been told I was pretty good by certain people. People on the street, Camille, my ex-boyfriend, and my brother. Kendall was staring at me as I sang his part. I could see the smile slowly appearing on his face, pleased I was singing his part well.

Camille continued to sing Logan's part as the song ended. We were pretty proud of ourselves. We were some of the best in our chorus class, and that's saying something!

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall stared at us. From me to Camille, back to me, back to Camille. We must actually be that good.

"Shit. Beautiful, talented, and good sense of music." James said putting his arm around my neck. I smiled, but I didn't want his arm, I wanted Kendall's. I wanted to be back to 15 minutes ago when we were sitting on the floor of the ride, waiting for the rest of them. I wanted him to tell me he liked my laugh, and my sarcasm, and me.

I don't think Kendall actually thought this through when he asked "Intense question coming. Do you guys want to open for us next show?"

Everyone stared at him, including me.

**Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! It's getting pretty good isn't it? Pretty proud of myself! More chapters to come! Please REVIEW! I love to hear from you guys, what you think, and if you have any ideas for other chapters. Plus, I will be writing another FanFiction with my friend soon. It will probably be uploaded on both of our accounts, but if you have any questions about that story, I would be happy to answer them! I love you guys!**

_**xxhugsandrocketsxx **_


	4. The Last Ride

"What?" I asked in a quiet, bland voice.

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun! And we would get to spend more time with you guys!" Kendall purposely put his hand over mine.

This was completely unexpected. We sing one song, and all of a sudden, we're opening for them in their next show? I just didn't understand. Camille was glaring at Kendall. I knew that glare. I had gotten it so many times before. She was confused and blank, completely blank.

"Dude, we can't just bring them back with us and expect this to be okay! We gotta check with everyone!" Carlos butted in. "It could take days!"

"Then," Kendall started, but Logan finished. "Then, why don't you just come on tour with us." He said, smiling at Camille. "I would love to spend my tour with you, Camille." She blushed.

I had to admit, it was a good idea. However, I didn't know if I was ready for this. I could only imagine the hatred I'm going to get in the internet! Still, I nodded.

"It SOUNDS like a good idea, but I'm not sure. Wouldn't you have to check with everyone just for us to get on the bus?" Kendall looked at me. He slowly leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I would do anything for you." Then he did that thing with his eyebrows and smirked at me. So, I slapped him on the chest. James laughed, and requested the highest of fives.

"Your such an ass." I said to him, while giving him the "highest of fives".

"So, what do you guys say? Yes, or no?" Logan asked. He looked a small bit excited. I felt bad saying no, so I decided to go with the next best thing.

"We'll think about it." Camille gave me the "what the fuck" glare, but I ignored it. We really did have to think about it. It was a huge thing. Why us? They met a whole bunch of 18 year olds and 16 year olds, but us? To be honest, I didn't even think we were as attractive as the others. I had to make I note to ask Kendall about that in a little while. That should be an awkward conversation. As we finally started to move again, I didn't realize I was hold my breath until I exhaled.

"I wonder if we can go around one more time. Go in pairs, sound good?" Kendall asked, putting his arm around me. I don't think he could make it any more obvious. If I weren't for his beautiful eyes and cute smile, I would slap him across the face.

"Wow, make it more obvious, Kendall." Camille said giggling. Logan started to laugh then, too.

"Seriously dude, if you wanna bang her, it's okay, you can admit it!" Logan was laughing hard now. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so cool, Logan?" I sarcastically said. Kendall laughed.

"If you wanna bang Camille, then why don't you? You like her, right." Logan's face went blank. He slowly started to turn pink. Camille giggled and put her arm around Logan, pulling him in for a hug.

This was nice. It was one of the most wonderful times I have ever had. As the ride came to a stop, Carlos got out of the car, walked up to the worker, and started talking. Obviously, it was a girl working there, so all she did was stare. Nodding in agreement, and Carlos smiling, he walked back up to the car. "One more ride, alone or together?"

"Alone!" Kendall chimed in. I giggled. He liked spending time with me, and I liked spending time with him.

"Fine, get out. This is mine and James's." Carlos smiled and opened the door for the 4 of us to get out.

Camille and Logan took the car about 3 away from Carlos and James, but we waited. Until there was about 10 cars in front of us, we got on.

"You wanted to spend time with me that bad?" I said taking Kendall's hand as he led me into the car.

"Jo, I need to tell you something. Honestly, I like you, I really do. You have probably heard this a million times before, but I like you. I think you could turn out to be a wonderful friend." I know he wanted to say "and more" but he stopped, so I decided to talk.

"Actually, no. I have never heard that before. I've, never had a boyfriend." I shyly look away as I say it. Not many know that, other than my closest friends and by brother. I don't like to talk about why, I just, never had one.

"That's a lie!" Kendall yelled. "There is no way someone as beautiful as you have never had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, rub it in! I'm like the only 21 year old that has not had a boyfriend."

"People are just too scared to talk to you. Do you wanna know the reason the four of us actually walked outside this afternoon?"

I looked closely at him. I stared into his green eyes as he stared into my blue ones. "You came out to get some air before the show. That's what Carlos said… right?"

Kendall shook his head. "I saw you and Camille through the window backstage. You looked a little confused, so we decided to come out and help you guys, thought you seemed old enough not to freak out over meeting us. When you bumped into me, and I saw your face, I didn't want to leave." He looked out the side of the car, suddenly shy.

I moved from sitting across from him, to sitting next to him. Putting my hand on his shoulder, he turned to face me. "That is extremely sweet of you. You guys changed my life." I said, replacing my hand with my cheek. He leaned his head on mine as we sat in silence.

I could hear Carlos and James screaming a rap song I didn't know all the way from where Kendall and I were. Spending time with Kendall was the greatest sensation. I honestly didn't want it to end. As we reached the top, I wasn't scared. Kendall held onto me tight, squeezing my shoulder as he looked over the edge.

I slapped his chest lightly. "Don't look over the edge! You'll give me a heart attack!" He giggled

"What? Am I going to fall off the edge?" he asked sarcastically, holding both his arms out over the rail of the car, then his torso.

"KENDALL!" I screamed as I tried to pull him over.

"Whoa, calm yourself!" he laughed lightly as he hugged me. Shouldn't I be the one soothing him? I swear this kid has a death wish. When we leaned out of the hug, he sighed.

"What?" I asked, still a small amount of sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know. I miss this." He looked up at the stars.

"Miss what?"

"You know, dating, being alone with someone. It's been about 3 years since I've been able to go out in public and actually have time alone with a friend." I looked up at the stars too. "You know, I was thinking about what you told me earlier, about wanting to fall asleep staring at the stars. That's not a bad idea, really."

I smiled. "Kendall," he turned around. "I, I like being alone with you." That time I made him smile. That smile, I couldn't get enough of it.

"I like being alone with you, too. Can we add that to the list of things we like about each other?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your Titanic, Kendall."

"But, the Titanic sank." He gave me a straight face before bursting out into laughter. I did the same.

After our laughing attack, we calmed down. This Ferris wheel ride was taking longer than I thought and I thought we could possibly get locked into the park, but I didn't mind anymore. One, which would mean I got to sleep with Kendall. Two, I would get to sleep in a fucking amusement park. And three, I would sleep with Kendall….

"Jo," Kendall whispered my name against the wind. I could barely hear him. However, I heard him loud and clear when he leaned in and topped my lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, nice. My heart flew out of my stomach. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. When we both pulled back, we were out of breath.

"Will you please come with us to our next show?" He whispered it in my ear. I blushed because his voice was hypnotic. Before I could even think, I was nodding.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"YOU GUYS HAVING FUN OVER THERE!" Logan shouted from his car with Camille.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!" Carlos screamed from his and James's car.

"THIS IS SO GOING ON FACEBOOK!" I rolled my eyes.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE FACEBOOKS!" I yelled back. I could hear James say a little, "oh, right."

"Twitter it is!" Logan said.

Kendall laughed and pulled my close to him. "You guys are all douche bags!" Kendall giggled.

I laughed too. It was a true statement! Then, I looked at Kendall. We were close to getting off the ride.

"Kendall, I," I started, but he finished.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him again, this time as soft as anything, a brush of the lips.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Camille were waiting for us at the bottom. Kendall helped me off the ride, and then the six of us, arms around each other's necks, walked into the parking lot.

"Are you SURE you can go?" Kendall asked me. Nobody knew what he was talking about and I could tell from the looks I was getting from James.

"I'm sure." I turned to Camille. "I'll explain to you in the car."

She nodded. "Night guys." Camille said, getting a large hug from Logan, a bear hug from James, and a… handshake (?) from Carlos. I went up to Logan, got a hug from him, got my bear hug from James and a slight kiss on the cheek from Carlos. From Kendall, however, he came out right there, and kissed me straight on the lips, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up off the ground. Carlos and James stared at him. Logan high fived him once we were done.

"Good night." He said to me.

"Good night." I answered back.

As me and Camille walked to our car, she started. "YOU! Just kissed, KENDALL FUCKING SCHMIDT! Why are you not dying?" I laughed. It was cute how she over reacted.

"I know, pretty great first kiss, huh?" I said sarcastically. Camille was getting annoyed.

"Like the one on stage wasn't enough?"

"We kissed on the Ferris wheel too." I said, playing with my phone.

"You little whore." She whispered, giving me a hug.

"You haven't kissed Logan yet?" That stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked at me.

"What do you mean 'you haven't kissed Logan yet?' We're not even going out!" I looked at her now.

"You're serious? YOU'RE SERIOUS? You're not going out? Camille, please. Don't deny it."

We walked all the way to the car gossiping about tonight. Finally I pulled out my phone again and went into my contacts. After finding Kendall, I pressed "New Message" and typed. "See you tomorrow? :P" and clicked send.

Within about a minute, I got a response. "We'll see you. ;)" I have no idea what that meant, but before I could text back, it died. Maybe I should stop using my phone as a distraction.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Camille asked, driving onto the road.

"Oh, right. Um, I told Kendall we were going with them to the next show." I stared out the window as I said it. But suddenly, we stopped, Camille stepping so hard on the breaks in the middle of the road. Thank God it was 11:30 at night!

"YOU DID WHAT?" She said with a smile.

**I am so sorry I haven't written in a while! I think this is turning out pretty good to be honest! Remember to REVIEW**! **Also, if you haven't already, you can go to my profile and read my new story. I have written it with my friend. For those of you who like reality shows, I would read it! It is honestly the funniest thing I have ever read! It's called "Celebrity Big Brother" Check it out! :P**


	5. The New Look At Things

**So, I just want to tell everyone that this story will be in Camille's POV, but it is her POV of the first 4 chapters… so it might be pretty long… sorry about that. I just wanted you guys to get a better look on the Lomille part of the story, so enjoy!**

"I can't believe it's tomorrow!" I shouted. I couldn't be more excited about this concert! Big Time Rush was my life, and Logan was the love of my life. I know I seem a little obsessed, but that's because I am! "Like, what if we get to MEET them?" the giggles wouldn't stop coming out! Honestly, I had signed us up for a meet and greet and everything! We were, at least I hope, going to meet them.

"Camille, please, calm down!" Jo, my best friend, said as she walked with me down the hall to chorus. Sure, we were in college, but that didn't mean chorus wasn't available, and we had some pretty good singers, too!

"Sorry, the excitements getting to me, I mean, what if we meet them, they fall in love with us, and we love happily ever after!" I clapped my hands together. The thought gave me butterflies.

Jo just rolled her eyes and put in her headphone. I could hear "Nothing Even Matters" blasting from them.

For some odd reason, chorus went by quick, and then it was back to our apartments.

I think I was starting to scare Jo. All I was talking about was what could possibly happen tonight. She also waited until last minute to tell me that she had backstage passes. So, I said to her "You owe me 20 bucks for paying for the meet and greet." She laughed.

"Oh my God Jo, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I squealed. I looked over to see a giant neon sign that read "Big Time Rush, Live TONIGHT 7pm!" and I couldn't believe we were going to be there.

The parking lot was almost empty and it took Jo less than 10 minutes to find a parking spot. As soon as Jo put the car in park and the brakes kicked in, I handed her the backstage pass and she put it around her neck.

The crowd, considering the parking lot was empty, was extremely packed. There were hundreds of people waiting in lines to get wristbands. Even though I didn't think we needed one, we waited for ours anyway, just in case.

"So, do we get to go backstage before or after the show?" I asked, turning to Jo.

"I'm not sure," she replied. Turning to the woman who gave us our wristbands, she asked "Do you know where we go for the backstage pass holders?"

The woman looked up and smiled at us. "After the concert, you will just wait until everyone leaves, they will come out and meet you."

My heart sank a little. We had to wait 5 HOURS to meet them? The line went around the Log Flume and around the snack bar. Jo sighed.

"Great, were gonna be in the fucking bleachers." Jo complained. I looked at her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Dude." I said with a small giggle, holding up my backstage necklace.

After realizing we don't have to run just to get a spot in line, we took a slow stroll over to the VIP section. I was starting to get really excited as it hit me that we were going to meet Big Time Rush! Suddenly, Jo snapped me out of my daydream and asked, . "So, are you gonna be okay, Camille, no hyperventilating? Because I don't want…"

"JO!" I tried to yell, but she still ran into the group of guys walking in front of us before I could say anything.

She turned herself around. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was walking."

"No, that's alright, I should have been looking." That's when I knew the voice. Everyone here would know that voice my heart, especially Jo. She looked up into the green eyes of Kendall Schmidt. My eyes widened. We were standing right in front of Kendall Schmidt. This also meant that the 3 guys standing behind him had to be James, Carlos, and… Logan. I heart skipped a few beats as my arm suddenly became heavy.

"Kendall? What? Why are you guys out here? You're gonna get trampled my small girls!" as much as I enjoyed Jo's sarcasm, it was not the time to use it. However, I think Jo knew what she was doing. She did know Kendall better than I did.

"You mean like you?" Kendall said with his smirk

Jo started to blush as her cheeks turned a dark red. "No, not like me! Do you not see the line outside the stadium?" she said, gesturing to the stage. I kept staring at Logan, and finally he looked at me, and smiled, well, his adorable crooked smile.

That when I noticed Carlos come from behind Kendall and ask Jo, "What's that?" he asked pointing to my backstage pass. I went to go say something, in an attempt to get into the conversation, when Jo answered first.

"This is my all tickets pass to ruin your night." She joked. Carlos smiled, white teethed and cute.

"Cute." He whispered under his breath, still smiling.

I couldn't help it. I had to hug Logan. The urge to just put my arms around him and press my face into his red shirt, covered by his dark vest, was just so big. So I did. I went up, without a word, to Logan, and wrapped my arms around him. It was a risky move, but I could tell he enjoyed it because he hugged pretty hard back. Jo was smiling at us, which was nice. The hug and the guys staring at us made me feel noticed.

. "So, you guys are coming backstage?" Kendall asked us. I nodded, still hugging Logan. He looked down and smiled at me. I don't think anyone else could hear, but he whispered into my ear, "Good." And I blushed.

"Yeah, are you excited?" Jo and her sarcasm today! Of all days! Still, Kendall laughed loudly, and smiled.

"Ecstatic." He said

"So seriously, what are you doing outside the stage area?" Jo asked. It was a good question. My hug with Logan had ended and now I was just standing next to him, almost touching hands.

"We will answer your question if you answer one of ours," Carlos laughed, "What's you names guys?"

"Jo, and this is Camille." She gestured to me, and I did a little wave for Carlos.

"Well, Jo and Camille, we needed to get some fresh air, we thought the best place to go would be the VIP area considering everyone was probably already expecting us. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people here though. People probably don't recognize us because we are actually in a conversation with fans." Carlos explained.

I started to talk to Logan, ignoring Jo's conversation with Kendall and Carlos.

"So, Logan, sorry about the whole, hug thing…. I don't really know where that came from." I said to him, rubbing the back of my neck. He giggled.

"It's fine. Hugs are nice." He said back.

"Where's my hug, Camille?" James asked.

I giggled and gave James a small squeeze. This was the greatest day of my life! I honestly didn't think I was going to meet them, let alone get the have a CONVERSATION with them. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, you guys are gonna meet us after the concert? I see you have the pass…." Logan asked, picking up the necklace around my neck.

"Yeah, first time backstage at a concert." I wanted to jump up and down!

Before James, Logan, and I could talk anymore, James's cell phone binged and he looked at it. I could hear that Carlos's had done the same thing.

. "Oh shit, we gotta go, show starts in 30 minutes. You guys better get going too, wouldn't wanna miss the show!" Carlos announced.

"Later guys," Kendall came and gave Jo a small hug, and me a little wave.

"Well, we better go get our seats, before all the good ones are taken. The show does start in like 30 minutes." I suggested.

So, as we made our way in the opposite direction of the guys, Jo had that look on her face, and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was. "What the fuck just happened?"

**So, I know people have been wanted more Lomille, so I decided to write the first 4 chapters over in Camille's POV. Please, even though you know what happens, you don't know what happens when Jo and Kendall were alone what happened with Camille and Logan. Didn't anyone else wonder how Camille and Logan got so close so fast? Well, here's the answer! Please keep reading and REVIEW! **

**P.S: I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while **


	6. The Concert Two

**So, apparently, my last chapter SUCKED because it was a copy of the first one. That was kind of the point though, because Camille and Jo were together the whole time, thus it's the same conversation… but whatever. Haters gonna hate, rushers gonna Elevate! Here's chapter 6! I hope everyone at least, enjoys this one **

The doors to the stadium open no more than about 10 minutes ago, but the whole thing was full already. I blame the guys for making us late…. Little girls with parents and teenage girls stood throughout the place, and then there was me and Camille. Two 21 year old girls really stood out in this place, but we didn't mind.

Considering we would have to punch someone out to get a standing seat, we decided to sit on the side bleachers of the stage. . It wasn't a good view from the start, but it was better than nothing. "How many minutes until the concert starts, J?" I asked. I knew she hated the nickname, but that's why I used it, so I could be the only one that called her that.

She looked at the screen on her phone. I could see the neon green eyes of the Kendall background, and I felt the deep brown eyes of my background on my pocket. "About, like, 25 minutes." She said, putting her phone back into her purse. It felt weird talking to her now. I was in shock for so long after meet, you know, just, MY FUCKING HEROES. I didn't talk to Jo the entire walk around looking for a seat.

To spare 25 minutes, we decided to wait in line for some sodas and candy. It looked like it would take about 25 minutes just to get the food to be honest! While walking over to the line in our homemade BTR shirts, we got looks from the parents of the 12 and 13 year olds, but we didn't kind. To spare the 30 minutes or so in the line, we talked about what had just happened no longer than 15 minutes ago.

"Where do you think that came from? I mean, how many times have you actually heard that they had a real, full blown conversation with fans like that?" Jo asked. I had the biggest urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Who cares?" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air. These younger girls in line in front of us turned around and glared at us, but we didn't notice it. I was too busy yelling at Jo.

"I don't know, it just seems too unreal." She said, looking back at the stage. I gave her a "what the fuck are you talking about" look, but Jo closed her eyes and ignored me. Considering Jo's quietness, it gave me some time to think of the 5 minutes with Big Time Rush. Logan's hug was the warmest, softest hug I have ever been given. James's laugh made me melt, and I couldn't stand but put a smile on my face as these thoughts rushed back to me. (hehe, rush).

"Here's you change." The man said as he gave us the few dollars after getting our drinks and chocolate.

"Man, this concert is going to be great. Oh, Jesus! It's starting!" I grabbed Jo's wrist, and we literally sprinted back to our seats. We had already missed the preshow talking to the guys, so they came right on. The lights just went on and they ran onto stage just as we sat down. They came out Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and then James. I could almost swear James winked at us sitting in our seats, but I was also so full of excitement, I was probably just seeing things.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Kendall screams into the microphone. The 9000 people around us scream in agreement with him.

The guys start off with the song that they always start off with. From "Famous", to "Big Time Rush", to "If I Ruled the World", to "Til I Forget About You". Finally, as everything went silent, Logan silently whispers into the microphone, "Were going to need a little help with this one." And I know it's time for Worldwide.

The girls sitting next to us were giving me a headache. The screaming was like they were dying the worst death of all time. Jo acknowledged it too, and we stared behind us, and we were totally oblivious of the guys walking over to Jo and me. I was the first one to notice, so I slapped Jo in the chest. She winced. James then came up to our row, and then stopped. Logan then came down the aisle, and every girl he passed, they looked like they were about to go commit suicide. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. Oh course, I took it. As soon as he started to pull, I stopped him.

"Wait." I said to him, then blushed. "Come with me." I said, looking Jo straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jo almost screamed. Still, I grabbed her arm and as Logan pulled me, I pulled Jo. She didn't seem too enthusiastic, but I didn't understand how she couldn't be! The only thing she has talked about was becoming the Worldwide Girl. Before we knew it, the 6 of us had taken the stage. Logan, still holding my hand, led me to the stool. Carlos sat down to the right of me, and Logan to my left. As soon as Logan sat down, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He then leaned onto my head. Carlos then took my other hand and held it tight. I felt like I was the only girl they have ever met. I felt like they actually liked me. I looked down to see Jo, sitting at my feet, with James and Kendall sitting next to her. Kendall, then, started with his guitar.

"Wait, a minute. Before you tell me anything how was your day. Because I've, been missing, you by my side." I just smiled. It sounded so beautiful. I closed my eyes and smiled wider. Logan seemed pretty happy about that because he giggled and held my hand with more grip. , I swear they planned this. From the moment we met them backstage they were probably like, "Hey, guys, lets have the two of them come up with us! So we can give them so much sexual frustration until they cry of happiness!" Yeah, that sounds like them.

About halfway through the song, I felt Jo elbow my leg. I went to look down to see what she wanted when I felt Logan's hand on my chin, pulling me back up to stare into his deep brown eyes. Through our moment, I could hear the crowd cheering. I wanted to cry. I was like, hyperventilating. Jo did warn me about this….

As Carlos started his solo on the chorus, I smiled into HIS brown eyes and held onto his hand more. At that moment, I looked down at Jo just in time to see Kendall kiss her on the cheek. I wanted to cheer for her myself, but the fans beat me to it. Still staring at them, as I was just about to look back at Logan, because, well, he was Logan, I caught the thing I would never think to see in my entire life. Jo kissed Kendall.

It was time for me to be shocked. His eyes widened and it seemed like the green was going to pop right out of his eyes. Kendall's eyes widened and it seemed like the green was going to pop right out of them. Everyone in the stands, in front of the stage cheered and gasped. I, along with James, Carlos, and Logan, just stared at Jo, our mouths open, and eyes wide. Somehow, Kendall got through the rest of the song.

James and Kendall then walked Jo back to her seat, and Logan, arm around my neck, and Carlos walked me to mine.

"Hardcore." James whispered to Jo. "You got guts, girl!" Jo giggled.

Surprisingly, there was no bye from Kendall, but I did see his face turn red a little. I had to admit, I was happy for her, but now I really wanna kiss Logan, to even the bravery. I girls behind us went from annoying to fucking scary! With their I *heart* Kendall signs, I thought they were going to punch us out or something! They kept glaring at Jo, so I slowly turned around and whispered to them, "Knock it off! My friend is having the time of her life! You should get one and try it!" thank god these girls were like, 14. Honestly, if they were my age, I think I would have died….

I looked back to Jo, who was smiling like a retard. "What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"What? Oh, like you didn't have the urge to lean over and kiss Logan!" I stared at her. WHAT? Was it really that obvious? I wanted to scream that at her. I felt so embarrassed, but whatever, I'm proud!

"I'm proud of you J." I said, rapping my arm around her, into an awkward hug.

As the concert ended, all the people started to get up out of their seats to the exit. I stayed where I was. I wanted to rub it into everyone's face that I was going to meet Big Time Rush, to scream it out loud, but I held it in.

The guys came onto the stage. There were about 4 other girls waiting along the floor seats, smiling. They looked like they were together, so we stayed up in our bleacher seats and let the little girls have their dreams come true also.

Camille and I decided to take our time as we walked down into that area. It seemed oddly quiet, and eerie. We stayed low as they met the other girls. Autographs, pictures and laughs came from the 8 of them. Surprisingly, Carlos was the first to walk up here. I thought for sure it would be Kendall!

"You guys seemed lonely over here, mind if I join you?" he said sitting down next to Jo.

"Not at all." Jo said to him with a smile.

"That was some badass move you made up there. Pretty fucking hardcore."

"You know, that's the second time one of you have said the word 'hardcore' to me." she said with a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes. This was cute and all, but, where was Logan? Still, attempting to get into the conversation, I asked, "Is it that common of a word?"

"I guess so!" Jo said with a giggle.

I heard a few loud goodbyes and "can I have a hug" and before I knew it, Logan was sitting beside me.

"Hey you!" he said with a crooked smile.

"Hi!" I said stupidly. Hi? I could have done better than hi!

"Did you like the concert?" his smile grew wider. I nodded. Of course I did! "Good!"

"So, how were the little girls down there?" I asked. There really wasn't much to talk about.

"Not as good as the girls up here." He said, putting his arm around my waist. I blushed.

"You like to touch, don't you?" I giggled.

"Yes!" he said it so seriously, it was funny. I laughed loudly.

James was sitting behind Jo, talking to Carlos. Kendall was the last to come up on the bleachers. His face still looked a little shy. It was adorable how Jo, out of all people, could make him feel like that.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"Hi." Jo said back with a little wave.

This was going to be entertaining.

"Well, considering you guys are 21, you probably don't need to be home by a certain time, and then you wouldn't mind maybe, touring the park with us." Carlos suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" I answered. Jo glared at me, but I just shrugged and mouthed "why not?"

"Well then, to the roller coasters!" Logan shouted. He knew me so well! I just hope Jo has as good of a night as I'm about to have.

**So, I hope this one is AT LEAST a little bit better:P please, review, be honest, and tell me what you think! I love you all! Keep On Rushing! MWAH!**


	7. The First Kiss

**READ THIS! PLEASE! ****PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FACT THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE THE SAME AS THE FIRST 3! They are meant to be this way! It is Camille's POV of the story, and since she is with Jo, most of it is the same. Trust me, most of this chapter will be different, but if you don't like this idea, then don't read it! I don't know what else to tell you!**

We followed the guys outside of the stadium and into the real park. I was pretty excited, I loved roller coasters and to go on one with Logan was life. Considering it was like, fucking 2 in the morning (or what feels like 2 in the morning), there was almost no one here. We walked up to the biggest roller coaster in the park, my favorite.

"Come on Jo, you can sit with me." James said as they walked onto the ride.

I poked James. "She doesn't do roller coaster" I whispered a little too loudly to him.

"Hey, thanks Camille." she said, blushing.

"It's okay, Kendall, you wanna sit with me?" Kendall already stood over by the exit, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, hang with Jo." He looked at her. They we just too cute! This, however, was my time with Logan. I took my seat next to him, and he smiled.

"Sure thing man, well, we'll be right back!" Carlos cheered.

"Let's do this!" Logan yelled. I laughed and lightly slapped his chest. God, how badly I wanted to be best friends with this kid… friends with benefits would be better, though.

"Wow, I feel so loved, sitting alone." James said looking down.

"Awwh, come here and sit with me!" Carlos said patting the seat next to him. So, as James got out of his seat and sat next to Carlos. Pssh, they were so going to get married one day!

Then, the ride took off. Logan put his arm around my neck and looked at me as we went up the ramp. Of course, Carlos and James had the back seats to themselves, and we took the very front. The ramp was long, the slowest in the park.

"You're not afraid of roller coasters, are you?" Logan asked me seriously.

I looked at him, and smiled. "Are you kidding me? I live for this!" I said with a giggle. Logan giggled back. I smiled wider.

"What?" Logan asked, he smiled too.

"YOU GIGGLED!" I said, laughing now. "THAT'S ADORABLE!" and then I covered my mouth. I was such an idiot. There was no way I just said that to him! I looked the other way, blushing. Logan went to move my chin to look at him, when we reached the top.

You could hear Carlos and James chanting "Shit. Shit. Shit. We're gonna die. We're gonna die!" over and over again. I rolled my eyes.

I threw my arms up in the air and screamed as we plummeted towards the ground. I could hear Logan's screams over mine, and as I set my hands back down after the drop to hold on for the loop, Logan took my hard. Through the wind and my hair, I looked at him.

"This isn't your thing, is it?" I semi-screamed.

He shook his head. "Actually, first roller coaster ride." He screamed back.

All I kept thinking was, "I was with him on his first roller coaster ride. He will remember me for that." I screamed some more as we went through two more loops and a cork screw. This was diffidently Logan's first roller coaster. He was squeezing my hand the entire time and I swear it was close to losing all circulation. However, by the time we got back into the station, he was fine, but still holding onto my hand. Not that I was complaining. The ride came to a stop and I saw Kendall and Jo sitting on the floor together. Suddenly, however, James had to ruin the moment and yelled "Woohoo!"

Jo's eyes opened wide and she put her hand over her heart.

"Jesus fucking Christ James! You're going to give me a heart attack!" she said, followed by laughing.

"Sorry Jo, but you missed an intense ride! You too Kendall! I hope you guys had enough fun by yourself as the four of us did!"

Kendall and Jo shared a look each other. "Yeah, we had a pretty good time, James."

Well, all I know is I had the best time ever! Logan looked at me and smiled. Still sitting in the seat, he whispered to me, his lips brushing my ear, "Thanks for the first try." It made my heart skip. And I knew I was blushing, but still, I whispered back. "Anytime."

"So, what next?" Logan asked the others as we got up from the seats. He put his arm around my neck as the six of us walked towards the exit.

"Can we do a slower ride? Say, the Ferris Wheel?" Kendall asked. James raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" James answered.

The Ferris Wheel was on the other side of the part, but it didn't take long to get there. We had all agreed that this was going to be our last ride before going home.

"Hey, let me see your phone." Kendall asked Jo. We were waiting in line for the ride, even though we didn't have to, considering there was no one else here. Jo handed Kendall her phone, and he took a picture of himself. "My picture, and my number." He said, giving it back to her. I smiled and Jo turned around to smile back.

"Good idea Kendall, Camille let me see your phone." Logan said, looking he in the eyes. I took my phone out of my back pocket and gave it to him. He took probably one of the most retarded pictures I have ever seen of him, and put his number in afterwards. I giggled and put my phone away.

"Come on you guys, you're the last ride of the night!" The guy working the Wheel said. The 6 of us fit into the cart, just though. I sat between Logan and Carlos, and I had to say, I was quite happy about that. Jo was squished between Kendall and James. As we all started conversation, Jo phone started to ring. "This is Our Someday" blasted from her butt pocket.

"Well, well, well. Jo, you cool kid." James mocked, nudging her. She smiled and shook her head. Her face seemed annoyed. God knows who texted her at 10:30 at night, but whoever it was, they texted at the wrong time.

"Who was it?" Kendall whispered

"Oh, ugh, just my brother." she faced me. "He needs something from the apartment."

"The spare key is taped to the back of the mailbox on the side of the house. And not the guys know how to get into our house." This made Jo laugh and the guys followed.

"So, that ringtone." Logan said through laughs.

"Shut it, Logan!" Jo muttered, putting her phone away.

"Wait, let me see it one more time." Kendall asked, holding out his hand. He took the phone from her, and click through stuff. I knew what he was doing, even before he started talking. "Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush, Owl City, Big Time Rush, Lady Gaga, Big Time Rush. That's sad." I giggled quietly, as did Logan. Kendall picked one of the songs, and I knew it from the first note.

"You would." Jo said, shaking her head.

We stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. Jo froze up. This was the reason she didn't enjoy roller coasters, heights. Jo closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, patting her back.

"She doesn't like heights." I said. I dig into my purse to get out her "emergency gum" and held out a piece. However, she waved it away.

As "Worldwide" continued, I couldn't help but hum the song. Humming turned into whispering the lyrics, and soon, Jo and I were singing along loudly.

"Noobs." Carlos giggled. I smiled. It felt good to sing in front of people. I was always a good singer, but never liked crowds.

"Shit. Beautiful, talented, and good sense of music." James said putting his arm around Jo. Kendall looked, angry?

I don't think Kendall actually thought this through when he asked "Intense question coming. Do you guys want to open for us next show?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" I asked in a quiet, bland voice.

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun! And we would get to spend more time with you guys!" he gestured to me and Jo. I was freaking out inside. Fuck yes I wanted to sing with them! Was it really going to happen? Probably not.

"Dude, we can't just bring them back with us and expect this to be okay! We gotta check with everyone!" Carlos butted in. "It could take days!"

"Then," Kendall started, but Logan finished. "Then, why don't you just come on tour with us." He said, smiling at me. "I would love to spend my tour with you, Camille." I blushed. Logan took my hand and pulled it over his shoulder. Why was this happening to me? Jesus, God must love me! This was the greatest idea ever.

"It SOUNDS like a good idea, but I'm not sure. Wouldn't you have to check with everyone just for us to get on the bus?" Jo asked Kendall.

"So, what do you guys say? Yes, or no?" Logan asked. He looked a small bit excited. I felt bad saying no, so I went to scream "fuck yes!" but Jo beat me to an answer.

"We'll think about it." I gave Jo the death glare. Why couldn't she just say yes? It was the summer, school was out. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel started to move, and I not so noticeably snuggled into Logan.

"I wonder if we can go around one more time. Go in pairs, sound good?" Kendall asked. He put his arm around Jo and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked at him with a smile.

"Wow, make it more obvious, Kendall." I said loudly, giggling. This made Logan giggle too.

"Seriously dude, if you wanna bang her, it's okay, you can admit it!" Logan was laughing hard now. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so cool, Logan?" Jo asked sarcastically.

You could almost tell Kendall was thinking of a snarky comeback. "If you wanna bang Camille, then why don't you? You like her, right."

Logan's face went blank, and I could see pink slowly rising to his cheeks. I giggled softly and put my arm around him for real, and slightly hugged him.

This was nice. It was one of the most wonderful times I have ever had. As the ride came to a stop, Carlos got out of the car, walked up to the worker, and started talking. Obviously, it was a girl working there, so all she did was stare. Nodding in agreement, and Carlos smiling, he walked back up to the car. "One more ride, alone or together?"

"Alone!" Kendall chimed in. he grabbed Jo and ran to the side.

"Fine, get out. This is mine and James's." Carlos smiled and opened the door for the 4 of us to get out.

Logan and I took the cart about three away from where we were before. The ride started to move, then stopped and Kendall and Jo got in.

"Camille?" Logan asked, bringing my attention back to him. "Will you do something for me?" I looked at him more intensely.

"Anything for you, Logan." I said, batting my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, please come with us to our next few shows." He took my hand and pulled me to sit next to him. I did as he wanted and looked up at him from his side.

"I will, diffidently. Jo, however, might not." That last sentence upset me a little. Jo and I were the main rushers at our college. No one else was as obsessed as we were, and not even Jo could beat me. Logan exhaled.

"Camille, don't make fun of me, okay?" he said lightly. I almost couldn't hear him over the wind. I snuggled into his warm letterman jacket he had put on after the concert. It was as warm as him, and I couldn't get enough of it. I nodded my head to answer his question.

"I like you, Camille, a lot." I opened my eyes, got up from his chest, and looked at him. I smirked just the littlest bit.

"Really?" I asked him seriously.

"Really." He answered back.

Then, I was sitting there, staring at him, like an idiot, and him staring back at me. Brown eyes to brown eyes, he came closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned into the bars of the cart. He ever so lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was almost like he was going to tell me a secret, but I could still taste the Mountain Dew Chap Stick he was wearing. It tingled my lips. He pulled away from the kiss and looked around to find no one had seen it. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Really." Logan repeated. He was too cute! I grabbed the collar of his jacket on both sides, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. It didn't last as long as the first one, but it was just as amazing. I could diffidently get used to that. When I finally stopped looking into his eyes, and looked into Kendall and Jo's cart, I saw just in time to see Kendall kiss Jo, just as Logan had just done to me. The difference, however, was Carlos and James say Kendall and Jo's.

"YOU GUYS HAVING FUN OVER THERE!" Logan shouted from our cart. I slapped his chest and he smiled down at me.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!" Carlos screamed from his and James's car.

"THIS IS SO GOING ON FACEBOOK!" James hollered.

"Oh my God." I whispered. Logan shushed me.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE FACEBOOKS!" Jo yelled back. I could hear James say a little, "oh, right."

"Twitter it is!" Logan said.

That! Was fantastic!

"You guys are all douche bags!" Kendall screamed.

After that whole epidemic, Logan and I got off the Ferris wheel first. We waited for Carlos, James, Kendall, and Jo to come off.

"Do me a favor? Don't mention the kiss to Carlos or James? You don't want THAT happening to us, right?" I laughed loudly. I got what he was saying. So I nodded. Carlos then came off the ride with James, then Kendall and Jo a few moments later.

"Are you SURE you can go?" Kendall asked Jo. I gave Jo a questionable look, but she didn't notice it. I looked at Logan, but he just shrugged.

"I'm sure." She turned to me, "I'll explain to you in the car." I nodded.

"Night guys." I said, giving Carlos and Logan hugs. Then I went over to James, and he gave me the biggest bear hug, I had to pry myself off of him. Jo got her colossal bear hug from James, and a small kiss on the cheek from Carlos, I was jealous. She got her hug from Logan, and then went up to Kendall. He didn't have to be asked, and kissed her straight on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up off the ground. Carlos and James stared at him. Logan high fived him once we were done.

"Good night." He said to her.

"Good night." Jo answered back.

As me and Jo walked to our car, I started. "YOU! Just kissed, KENDALL FUCKING SCHMIDT! Why are you not dying?"

"I know, pretty great first kiss, huh?" she said sarcastically. I was getting annoyed.

"Like the one on stage wasn't enough?"

"We kissed on the Ferris wheel too." Jo said, playing with my phone.

"You little whore." I whispered, giving me a hug.

"You haven't kissed Logan yet?" That stopped me dead in her tracks. I looked at me.

"What do you mean 'you haven't kissed Logan yet?' We're not even going out!" I looked at her now. I was a pretty good liar, and I was really hoping it wasn't showing in my face right now. I would tell her later.

"You're serious? YOU'RE SERIOUS? You're not going out? Camille, please. Don't deny it."

We walked all the way to the car gossiping about tonight. Jo pulled out her phone and texted someone, probably her brother. We got into the car, me in the driver seat, her next to me.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked Jo as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, right. Um, I told Kendall we were going with them to the next show." She stared out the window as she said it. I reacted by jamming my foot down on the break in the middle of the road. My eyes grew wide and I snapped my head in her direction. She looked at me.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I said with a smile. I'm telling you, this girl is going to be the reason I'm going to die. First the backstage passes and now, this! God, I have to write this down in my journal. Note to self, get Jo a present.

**Tada! Finished! This is chapter… 7? I think. I promise, I will be going back to Jo's, POV now, and I will not be doing to recap in Camille's POV again. I got too many bad reviews on it. So, I'm starting a new fanfic soon, so the next chapter might be a while, but TRUST ME! It will be up by 11.21.11! :D And yes, it will be one about the new album… :3 yes…. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW! If you guise wanna know about the other story, you can just ask me through tumblr, or my twitter kissth3sky. Thankyouchildren! I love you all! (I would put a heart, but it just looks like a three because the less than sign doesn't show up so…) *heart***


	8. The Campus Visit

**I am so sorry about all the grammatical errors on the last few chapters. I have been writing these at night, and I can't really see the keyboard very well…. Also, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter better! *heart* **

**BACK TO JO'S POV! **

"What Camille?" I asked. Camille was smiling at me with the brightest face. It was like she had a flashlight inside her brain. After explaining to her that on the Ferris wheel I had told Kendall that we could go with the guys and him on their next show, she freaked.

"J, do you know how HUGE this is? We've been dreaming of this for years now!" she was talking so fast, I could barely understand her. I let her babble on as I thought about tonight. About twenty four hours ago, I was at home, talking to Camille about this concert, and now, I'm going over the fact that I met them, kissed Kendall, and the fact that he likes me. If it weren't for the fact that Carlos and James made fun of me and Kendall as we kissed, this would have been the greatest night of my life.

"Hello, Earth to Jo!" Camille screamed, looking from me to the road while waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You didn't hear a word I just said!" Camille laughed. "What? Were you thinking about what happened tonight?" she mocked me.

I could feel myself starting to blush. I did want to talk about tonight, but not right now. I was too excited for tomorrow.

Within a few minutes, we made it home. We went up to our dorms, and talked. Settling into my dorm, which I had to myself, I told her everything that happened.

"So, while I was on the roller coaster, you were flirting with Kendall, that's logical!" Camille said, looking amused.

"But, he told me he liked me! And, well, he also told me that the only reason he came outside of the backstage this afternoon was because they thought we were cute and Kendall wanted to talk to me." This got Camille's attention. The butterflies in my stomach started up again as I thought about Ferris wheel ride where Kendall told me this.

"Jo, that is adorable!" Camille squealed, hugging me.

I looked at my watch. The face read 11:45 pm. I panicked. We were all supposed to be in our own dorms, asleep by 11:30. If our advisor came around and saw that Camille was here, we could both get in some serious shit.

"Dude, its 11:45." I whispered.

Camille caught onto my flow, and her eyes bulged. I heard her mutter something that sounded like "shit" and then she ran into my closet.

I gave myself a confused look. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the closet door.

"The closet. You're going to hide, in my closet. That makes perfect sense Camille…."

She opened the door a crack. "Who is this Camille of which you speak of?" and then she shut it again. I held back a laugh as there was a knock on my door. I ran to answer it. My dorm director stood in the hallway for our nightly check-in.

"Goodnight, Miss Taylor." She said, looking into my room. I hoped to God that Camille was still in my closet… that sounds awkward.

"Goodnight Mrs. Adams." I said back, and shut the door in her face. I could hear her walking away, and I exhaled. Camille crawled out of my closet.

"Is she gone?" she whispered. I nodded, holding back so much laughter that my face puffed up like a chipmunk. She got up off the floor.

"What? When in doubt, hide in the closet." That's when I started laughing.

"Dude, do you know how homosexual that sounds?" Camille started to giggle now.

That night, we slept in my room, never getting caught by the dorm advisor. Camille didn't know, however, that Kendall and the guys were meeting up with us… here.

This will be fun.

***********NANANANANANA***********

After intensely sneaking Camille back into her dorm, we both got changed in the comfort of our own rooms. I thought about what was going to happen today. I had told Kendall we would meet with him tomorrow, but he said he would meet us. That obviously only meant that he was coming here. I didn't know when we were leaving, but he probably told the guys we were going with them to their next few shows. How could he not? About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Brushing my teeth, I yelled "COME IN" after I gargled some water.

"AYO!" Camille said, walking into the bathroom. I looked at her through the mirror.

"Hey!" I answered her back. As we were about to start our conversation as we both walked out of the bathroom, there was a loud knock on my door, followed by a loud, "OPEN. THIS. DOOR. NOW."

I ran to the door to find a surprised Jennifer at my door. "Hey Jen!" I said with a smile. She was another one of our rusher friends, and she seemed out of breath and excited.

"Hey Jen? HEY JEN! THAT'S IT? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE BFFS WITH BIG TIME RUSH?" her arms were flailing and she was yelling pretty loudly.

"SHHHHH shut up, Jen!" I whispered.

"They're fucking DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR YOU!" Camille looked over at me.

"They're what?" Camille asked. She had a straight face on before she ran out of the room. I ran after her, and Jen followed us.

We reached the elevators in time with Camille and we all went down together. Camille probably pressed the close door button more than thirty times. When the doors closed and we waited in silence to get to the first floor, I spoke up.

"Camille, calm your tits!" I said laughing. She was running in place.

"LOGAN IS WAITING FOR ME! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" she said laughing as well. Jen looked completely confused at this point. Well, we could always introduce her to James… or Carlos….

The door opened and we saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos waiting by the front doors out to the courtyard. Camille went running for them. She ran right into Logan's arms and with some sort of Hulk strength; Logan twirled her around by her waist. Yeah, they were so going out.

I speed walked over to Kendall, and he brought me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear. I blushed. Jen was still standing over by the elevators, staring at the guys.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Guys, this is Jen. Jen, well, you know who these guys are." I said gesturing from her to the Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. Jen smiled and slowly walked over to join our group. Logan and Camille were still hip to hip, and Kendall still had his arms around my neck as he stood behind me. Carlos stood alone in between us. I turned around to see Carlos staring at Jen, and Jen staring back. I nudged Carlos.

"Ugh, Jen. Hi!" Carlos said quietly, holding out his hand. Jen took it and smiled.

"Hi." She said back shyly.

"Well! Now that we all know each other, where's James?" Kendall asked. I stared up at him and smiled.

"I think he's still parking the car." Logan responded.

"Well, we can start without him, I guess." Kendall answered.

We walked outside into the courtyard. Getting many looks from other students that are actually our friends, we sat down next to the fountain. The fountain was a white marble in color with two dolphins in the water, blowing water out of their mouths. Kendall sat down next to me on the floor, and Logan and Camille stayed on the edge of the fountain's edge. I saw Carlos had dragged Jen with him, so they were sitting next to Logan. I looked up at Kendall, feeling his eyes on me. They sparkled like emeralds and a smile crept across his lips. I wanted to kiss them so badly, but I held the urge, and listened to Logan talk.

"So, I had just figured out yesterday that Kendall said you guys can come with us. This, this is just… fucking amazing. Even though I may have only known you guys for a short period of time, you have become our family. I know that sounds weird, but, it's the truth." Logan said a little too loudly as we got looks from more rushers. Some even stopped to stare.

"But… if they were out family, wouldn't this be incest?" Kendall asked seriously, emphasizing on the arm he had around me. I laughed hard, almost falling out of his tight grip.

"Oh my God." Carlos whispered, face palming. This made Jen giggle, thus causing Carlos to smile. It's hard to believe within ten minutes you can like someone, just like that. Sure, love at first site, blah blah blah. That's what happened to me and Kendall, but after we hung out for hours. Jen met Carlos ten minutes ago! That is why I love these boys.

As we all continued to sit there in silence after Kendall's incest joke, we noticed James walking down the sidewalk and into the courtyard. We all watched as he walked past the opening door to the yard and then have almost every girl on campus stare him down. He walked in what almost seemed like slow motion in his skin tight black jeans, and blue V-neck. He had his Ray-Bans on, but only Logan could pull those off. He tried to make it as dramatic as he could, walking up to us, standing tall, and stopped at the fountain. Thinking he was funny, he took off the sunglasses and threw them at me, then flipped his hair oh so dramatically.

The laughs that came out of me we so loud, every girl went from staring at James, to staring at me. I kept the sunglasses though.

"Hey there hot stuff." He said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"How you doing there, cutie pie?" I attempted a sexy voice, but it made me sound like a creeper.

"Just, looking at the prettiest girl in town." he said in response.

"Why are you staring at me?" Logan asked.

Everyone, yet again, doubled over laughing, Carlos almost falling into the fountain. James stood there, holding back the laugh, trying to stay in character.

"Excuse me, sir. Get yo hands off myh woman!" James said to Kendall, snapping his fingers. There was something seriously wrong with this kid.

"TRILLZ! YOU AINT BLACK! NO ONE IS BLACKER DAN TYRONE!" Logan explained. Camille elbowed him.

"Logan! There are black people here!" Camille whispered through her teeth. Logan's face went blank as he yelled "SORRY!" and the laughing started up again. I was surprised to see Kendall so calm about the flirting James as doing. Either he was still one of the best actors, or he knew we were joking.

"So, seriously, what's up?" James asked, sitting down next to Kendall on the floor. Kendall tensed up, and I knew right then and there that he was acting before. The arm he had around me got tighter and he pulled me into this warm chest more, almost sharing his jacket with me.

"Well, the girls agreed to come with us!" Logan explained. Carlos and Jen were being very quiet and I noticed they were having their own little conversation, probably about having Jen come with us. James noticed me staring at Carlos and poked me.

"Hey, who's that?" He whispered over Kendall to me. Kendall looked at him and answered for me.

"One of Jo's and Camille's friend, her names Jen." James nodded, but still, stared at Jen.

"She's quite attractive." He said quietly. I looked at him.

"Dude!" I whispered back. He shrugged.

I started to get back into the conversation. So I asked the guys a question.

"So, when are we leaving?" Camille looked at me and smiled. Kendall did the same.

"Well-," Logan started, but Kendall kissed me on the lips hard, gaining him looks from everyone outside.

"Today." He answered.

My eyes opened wide. Did I hear him right? He said we were leaving for the next concert… today? Was that even possible? Nothing was pack, nothing was ready!

Camille, Jen, and I exchanged looks.

"TODAY?" the three of us screamed at our boys.

"YUP!" they all answered in unison.

Pssh, I blame Sarah.

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I've written. Don't really have that much time anymore, but for you guys, I will obviously continue! So REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE and have an amazing 11.21.11 if I don't talk to you! *heart* **

**Hugs and kittens,**

**~xxhugsandrocketsxx**


	9. Boy Band School Drop Out

**God, I love all of you guys so much! *heart* I love your reviews! And you! **

**Disclaimer: So, apparently, I'm supposed to be doing this every chapter. So, obviously I do not own Big Time Rush because, trust me, if I did, I would totally not be on my computer right now! I mean honestly! **

Considering we were leaving… today, I didn't have time to really get any work I had needed for school. That also meant that a shitload of papers would wait for me when I got back. Camille and I started packing imminently. Stuffing shirt after shirt, shorts after shorts, make-up after hair care products into the suitcase. I then heard a knock on the door.

"J?" Camille whispered. I ran to open it for her when I put the last of my clothes down and zipped my last suitcase closed.

"What's up Camille?" I asked opening the door wide. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a tight hug. She leaned her head on my shoulder and let out a small sniffle as one of her tears hit my t-shirt.

"Camille, what's wrong?" did something happen? Do I have to hit Logan? As much as I don't want to, I will." I soothed her. She giggled at my comments.

"No, Logan didn't do anything! I just, I'm glad that you're the one who gets to come with me on this trip. I know you aren't as obsessed as I am, and it means everything to me that you would give up your last year of college to come with me." The hugs got tighter as she ended her short speech. I was doing this for her, yes, but also for Kendall. He likes me, and I love him. Why would I let that go?

During our total friendship moment, there was a small knock on the door again. Breaking the hug, I jogged over to the door. Kendall was on the other side. His shoulder leaned on the door frames. His hair was covered with a dark blue beanie, highlighting his eyebrows. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?" I asked loudly with a giggle.

"You finished packing, or do you want some help?" his smirked showed.

From behind me, I heard Camille give out a loud groan, followed by a chuckle. "I get it, I get it. I'll leave and get out of your hair!" she said, pushing through us. She turned back and looked me in the eye. "I'll see you later… when we leave." And then she was gone. I could hear her sing-song Logan's name as she walked back to her dorm.

My eyes found their way back into Kendall's emerald ones. I looked deep into his eyes and he smiled down at me.

"So…" he started.

"So." I repeated.

His hands found their way over my shoulders, down my back, and around my waist. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. Our eyes never left each other as we stood in each other's embrace. Our noses grazed one another's and our lips puckered slightly. As he leaned down, and I stood on my tippy-toes, our lips were just about to meet, when James opened the door and purposely walked right in between the two of us and yelled.

"Hey, hey, guys, hey. Hey, hey. Guys, hey. You know guys. Hey, hey, hey guys, hey."

"WHAT!" Kendall screamed out of frustration.

"Um… um, ugh, guys were leaving in about twenty minutes. Get it, got it, okay, I love you." And then he just walked away, softly shutting the door as he left.

Kendall slapped his forehead with his hand. "Don't even ask, because I'm pretty sure I won't know the answer." I started to laugh.

"Note to self, as soon as we get to Pennsylvania, we're getting him checked out, okay?" I asked with a loud and extremely noticeable giggle.

"Agreed!" Kendall announced. I laughed louder.

I sat down on my bed, patting the soft blanket. I then looked up and around the room. I memorized the walls, the drawers, and every single picture on the wall and on my dressers. Where exactly my mirror was, and where every single poster I had in my room of the very boy who had just sat down next to me on the bed. That was probably the only thing that reminded me that this entire thing was real. Those posters told me that I had not only loved them, but still do. It also reminded me that I always will. I looked from poster Kendall to his real self and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to miss this." I said quietly, acknowledging my room. "But, I'm sure my new room will be just as good." I said, bumping hips with Kendall. He looked over at me and blushed. It was still too cute and I don't think I will ever get over it.

"Yeah, because you know, sleeping on a tour bus is going to be so absolutely comfortable for all of us!" Kendall shouted sarcastically. I playfully punched his in the shoulder. His eyes then suddenly grew wide. He was thinking something, but I didn't know what.

"Kendall, you okay?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, I just forgot something. I actually got you something, hold on a second, okay?" he seemed so anxious. As he quickly jogged out of the room, I went down into my purse and got out my phone. Finding Camille's number, (which wasn't hard, considering she had saved herself in my phone as AaaaaaaaCamille is amazing so that she was first in my contacts.) I texted her I quick message.

_Dude, u almost ready? Kendall said were leavin in a few min._

As soon as I pressed the send button, Kendall fluttered back into the room. There was a small present, wrapped in a blue glittery wrapping paper, topped with a pink bow. He sat down next to me on the bed again and handed it to me.

"For you." He said with a soft smile.

I happily took it and returned the smile.

"I know the wrapping paper is kinda pansy-ish, but it was all we had left, and I didn't feel like going through the whole 'let's go to Target' extravaganza."

"No, it's perfect." I whispered before slowly digging my fingernail into the back of it, breaking through the tape. My fingers slowly worked their way around the paper as not even half an inch side of the present showed.

"No way." I said quietly. "No way!" I repeated a little louder. "NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed one last time. I could see Kendall was enjoying this. His bright smile showed that he was expecting this from me.

I ripped through the rest of the present, admiring it. Once I had the last bit of blue paper on the floor, and the bow loosely stuck to Kendall's hat, I stared deeply into the cover of it. The CD. My CD.

Flipping it from the back to the front, I couldn't have been happier. The front of the cover had a picture of the four of my now favorite people in the universe. They all had tuxedos on as they jumped. The gray background, bland alone, spring out around them. In deep red coloring, by new favorite word was in large bold letters.

Elevate.

I looked up at Kendall. His eyes were sparkling. He seemed happy with my reaction.

"Kendall," I started, but I couldn't finish. Instead, I just placed the CD on my lap as I grabbed Kendall's face in my hands and pulled him in for a long kiss. Our lips interacted with each other perfectly. When we finally broke the kiss, and I put the CD back into my hands, he leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Look inside."

Applying with his request, I opened the already untapped CD from the container with a click. The first thing I saw was the CD itself. It was a white background. James, Carlos and Kendall looked to be sitting on the bottom, as Logan was caught doing his signature backflip mid-air in the middle. I couldn't miss what Kendall was talking about as I saw the words written in black Sharpie. I used my free hand, not holding the CD, to cover my mouth.

_To Jo, Track 5 is for you. Love always, Kendall :P _

_p.s. kiss kiss :*_

Yes, he drew out the kissy smiley face. I felt a wet tear roll down my face. Kendall's thumb was quickly replaced by it though, wiping it away.

"Kendall, I thought this didn't come out for weeks!" I had to keep myself from stuttering because if my excitement.

"Oh, it doesn't, but this is the very first copy we got. Since the last song we recorded was the one I wrote, they let me take it, to share with the guys. We listened to it for a couple days, but when we got to your concert, and everything happened, I kept thinking about this CD. If you were really a fan, which you are, you would know what it was, which obviously you do. I thought 'she would love this as a thank you present.'"

Thank you present? What was he thanking me for?

"Thank you present? For what?"

He took my other hand, gripping it into his as he once again crashed his lips with mine. The kiss was soft, but it was honestly one of the kisses we have shared that I will remember. The kiss turned into a hug as I lay in his arms for a few minutes. Soon, however, there was yet again, another knock on the door. It creaked open and Carlos' face popped in.

"Hey you two, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah guys, come on!" I heard Jennifer yell from behind Carlos.

There was no way! They just met! Was she coming with us on this trip? Were Carlos and her a thing now, not that I would mind. To be honest, I'm surprised that Jennifer actually took a liking to Carlos at first sight. Ever since we met her at the college, she's been the popular girl between the three of us. She is_ extremely _picky about the boys who get to date her. She thinks that no one is good enough. Obviously a famous singing teen was good enough. We really needed to work on her friendship problems….

Kendall took the CD from me and secretly slid it into my oversized purse. He then zippered it up, handed it to me, and took my two suitcases in his hands.

"Yeah, were ready. What about Logan and Camille?" Kendall asked.

"They're already down in the lobby. We thought something happened to you; you've been in here forever!" Carlos joked.

"Alright, alright, we'll be right down." I shooed him out of the room, and he complied.

Kendall turned to me and smirked. He took my hand and held it tight.

"Come on." He said pulling me off the bed and out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

When we got down to the lobby, James, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Jennifer were waiting for us. They seemed to have no luggage, but I figured it was already in the tour bus. It's still hard to believe that I was hanging out with Big Time Rush. I had only seen the bus on TV, so I knew what it looked like. Walking outside into the parking lot, there was already a crowd around it. I knew almost everyone huddled around that bus. I didn't want them thinking I was leaving school to go hang out with a boy band. They would obviously tell the school and I would lose my scholarship, even if it _was_ the last year. I would still need to go to fashion school, and it's not like that's cheap.

I hid behind Kendall was we got closer to the bus. He protectively covered me and walked calmly towards the large group of bystanders.

"Don't let them see me." I whispered to him.

"Why?"

"Long story, school, lose, friends, you. Tell you later."

He nodded, but rolled his eyes. Before anyone could see him, he took off his pullover. His t-shirt came up with it and I couldn't help but stare at his slightly tanned stomach. He caught me staring and smirked as he waved his hand in front of my face, handing me his sweatshirt. I blushed. Covering my face with my long blonde hair, I pulled the sweatshirt over my head.

Hugging us close, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James surrounded the three of us girls as we walked onto the bus. No one seemed to acknowledge us. I was glad for that. Soon enough we were safely inside the bus, and I was snuggled into the "back lounge" of this vehicle.

I couldn't stop them when Camille, Jennifer, and Carlos ran over to the window and waved goodbye. I could, however, hear the gasps of surprise.

"Camille? Jen?" I heard one of the girls yell.

"Oh no. CAMILLE, JEN, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at them. This was a completely bad idea. I then heard what sounded like another girl, possibly our other friend Stephanie yell, "JO TOO?"

I sank into Kendall's chest. This couldn't be happening. No! I started the slowly hyperventilate. Sure, it was just getting onto a bus, and I was probably over reacting, but the thought of losing my school, my future, for a fun time with a boy, was just plain stupid. I think Kendall could feel my tenseness because his grip in the snuggle tightened as I sunk my face into the crook of his neck.

"Where's your purse?" he asked into my ear.

I pointed to my grey oversized purse lying on the floor next to the table. He got up from the couch and grabbed the CD out of the bag. Walking over to the player on the wall, I sat up. He slid the CD in, and pressed play. Music Sounds Better With U started to play lowly. However, he paused it. I heard a few clicks, and then he pressed play once again.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

I noticed the song right away. It was "Cover Girl". I smiled as we got back into our hug.

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

My eyes started to become wet and my mouth started to quiver.

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

Kendall bent down and whispered into my ear. "I wrote this myself."

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

I started to cry. Tears started to flow freely out of my eyes. Kendall pushed the few strands of hair out of my face, and kissed my cheek. He wrote this song. He wrote this song yesterday, it was the last song recorded. That's why he was here so late. He wrote this song, for me. I couldn't. I broke out of the hug and stood in front of him. Swinging my right leg over his lap, I semi-straddled him. As I sat there on his lap, we stared into each other's eyes so deeply; I thought we were both going to fall onto our eyes.

I slowly leaned in and he leaned forward. Our lips grazed each other's. When the kiss was finally connected, he slowly opened his mouth to give out a soft and quiet moan. I took that as my opportunity and licked him bottom lip. He wasted no time accepting it as I accepted his. Our tongues twisted in rhythm with each other to the song. My song.

Logan then walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. We kinda had the curtain closed for a reason.

"Oh, well, that's… hot." Logan said loudly. I quickly got off Kendall. I could already tell that I was probably the color of a ripe apple. I covered my face in the sleeves of Kendall's pullover. I inhaled the scent of the fabric. It smelled of Axe and cinnamon. It smelled like Kendall.

"You're just jealous that we can do it and you and Camille cant." Logan stared at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Did you enjoy me walking in on you, Jo?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"OH TOTALLY!" I said, rolling my eyes.

The conversation was stopped when the buses brakes unlocked and we pulled out of the parking lot.

Let the adventure begin.

**So, happy 11.21.11…. I mean, it's the 19****th****, but this is probably the last chapter I'm going to be doing until 11.21.11 and probably finish, so…. As you can see I kinda dedicated this chapter to Elevate. Going to get my copy on Monday! *heart* **

**Next chapter to come soon! :D**


	10. Road Trips Are Fun, Right?

**Boom! Sorry it's been so long, kinda on vacation :P but here's chapter 10! Now I know there really hasn't been a full conflict yet, but trust me, it's coming… I know exactly how I wanna lay it out, probably next chapter!**

"Pass the salt, dude." Logan asked James. We were all sitting at this little table in the kitchen/dining area or whatever the hell you want to call it. The table only fit the four of us, so Camille, Jen, and Carlos were stuck sitting in the lounge with the big TV, video games, and the candy and Nerf gun drawers. I had to say, I was jealous. However, without the hustle and bustle and loud noise of Carlos and the gang, we ate our first dinner on the tour bus in peace.

Hour 3 on the bus. I didn't know it would take this long to only go over one state. I guess that's what happens when Carlos makes the guys stop for a little wave to the fans outside the amusement park, which turned into another meet and greet, which turned into an album signing, and so on. Philadelphia. That's where we were headed next. Then Vegas, then New York, then Chicago, and I'm going to every single place. I stared out the window of the tour bus to find nothing but trees. Millions and millions of trees that seemed to go on forever.

This tour would seem to go on forever, but it would pass so quickly, just like their concerts. It was just the beginning of September, school was just starting. Our first day was the first, but it was college, work every day…. Considering I was a creep and had memorized the schedule, I knew that this entire thing would end in November. Two months with my best friend and the four most amazing guys in the world. This tour started in, like, July, so I was a little upset I didn't catch them then, and we would have had them the entire tour.

I watched as the trees slowly blurred my vision as I thought of all the people I would miss while I was here, family, and friends, even some of the teachers at the college. Two months. I looked up from the window to find it was not the trees that blurred my vision, but the salty, messy tears that leaked from my eyes.

"Jo? What wrong girl?" Logan asked concern in his voice, with a drop of sarcasm at the end.

"Girl? What am I, a dog?" I laughed, but it turned itself into a hiccup.

Kendall looked over at me with curious eyes. I smiled up at him. He took his thumb to my face and brushed away the one and only tear that slowly escaped my eye and streamed down my cheek.

"Logan, you're not helping," Kendall laughed. "I get it. It's a lot to take in. Don't worry, you've got me and Camille, and-"

"And me and Logan and Carlos." James interrupted, cutting Kendall off.

"Yeah, and I guess Jennifer… were gonna need to get to know her better now too." Logan ended.

Ah, Jen. Her whole life was one boy. Her room was filled with only about two or three posters of the band, but the rest, one boy. It amazed me that she took the time one day to take all of mine, Camille's and her magazines and cut out every little picture of the Latino to hang on her closet door and walls.

"I can sum up Jen in one word for you. Carlos." They all laughed.

"Obsession, huh? Pssh, he's mine, so she can suck it!" James joked.

"Obsession? Like you with Blondie over here?" Logan giggled loudly, jerking his head towards Kendall. I blushed, feeling the heat rise into my face; I looked down at my food in my best attempt to cover it.

Kendall put his left arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I breathed him in again, the same sweatshirt I had worn less than thirty minutes ago as Logan walked in on us. He still smelled like his Axe and cinnamon, but now mixed with a light touch of the perfume I had been wearing. The lilac mixed with the cinnamon made my mouth water. It was the greatest smell ever, and it was ours mixed. We… smell… great… together? Um… was this a good thing? It didn't matter at this point right now.

James cleared his throat, waiting for me and Kendall to break out of what Logan and he had named our "super special moments of amazingness".

"So, anyway, who were those girls who yelled your name from the bus, and why didn't you guys wanna be seen?" James sounded so curious.

I looked up from Kendall's chest and stared into James' hazel eyes. I let out a sigh before answering his long question.

"Well, see, this isn't the last college I'm going to. I'm studying to become a fashion designer, so I need to go to fashion school, you know, in New York or Paris." He nodded so I continued. "So, I had a full scholarship to the school in New York I wanted to go to. However, if the school found out that I was skipping school to hang out with a boy band, I could possibly lose my scholarship. I had told the school that I was going to be gone for about 5 months to go visit family. If they find out that's not true, again, I could lose the scholarship for ditching; same thing with Camille and Jen. Well, Jen doesn't have a scholarship, but Camille does because she came with me and we were going into business together, or we hope to. So this whole thing is a huge deal."

"And when Camille yelled out the bus window, the students saw you guys, and they could tell the,"

"The head advisor, yes." I finished for James. He looked so sympathetic. I didn't know why. He probably felt bad because of my oh so sad story.

I noticed Kendall was glaring at me as I felt his glance burn into the side of my face. I looked over at him. "So, you did this entire thing, hanging with us, accompanying me, doing this for Camille, even though you _knew_ you could lose your chance at a good school?" Kendall questioned.

I nodded.

Just then he brought me in for the tightest hug probably in the history of hugs. My cheek on his has he held me to his chest.

"Jo," his grip got tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm the greatest person in the world. There's no friend better than me. Now, come on, let's finish eating.

He, and the other two, obeyed.

When we all noticed every plate was empty, I nudged Kendall to get up and let me out of the booth. Standing up, I grabbed my plate, then Kendall's, then Logan's and James'.

"Can you carry them all?" Kendall questioned. "I can help you." He began to stand up, by I stopped him. I walked the twenty feet to the sink and started to rinse the plates. Dish after dish, and then the silverware.

Suddenly, I felt two warm hands flutter down by my waist, and a kiss on my neck. I turned around to see Kendall, towel in hand, taking the already washed dishes from the side counter, and dried them. His arms never left from around me, me in between his chest and the dish. Then I realized James and Logan were still sitting at the table.

"EW, super special moments of amazingness alert, you guys!" Logan joked.

Even though they couldn't see my face, I still blushed. Kendall just shook his head and chuckled.

Kendall then turned around after finishing the last dish, and walked over to Logan.

"It's okay, dude. Camille might do that with you, someday."

Logan's face went blank. He started to stand up and yell when the curtain to the back lounge opened and Camille rushed at me. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to hide her, like a human shield. She was huddled down a bit.

"Cover me." She whispered.

"What," I spun around and noticed her hair was up in a high ponytail, small, thick curls falling from her side bangs, too small to fit into the ponytail. She had a black and white bandanna pulled around her head, and in her hand was a large green Nerf gun.

"Oh my God…" I muttered, face palming. She shushed me.

Logan, James, and Kendall looked just as confused as I was. Camille was quickly loading the gun behind me with darts.

Suddenly, Carlos sprang from the curtain and screamed. He too had a bandanna wrapped around his forehead, and a gun in hand. Jennifer came after him with a same colored headpiece.

"Logan…" Camille whispered, pulling another black bandanna out of her pocket. Logan just shook his head, but still, got up and snatched the bandanna from her.

"Time." Camille called. She gave Logan a minute to put on the bandanna and grab a gun, and then they ran back into the small back of the bus.

"Did they find fucking Narnia or something? There's no way the lounge is that big!" I giggled at Kendall's comment. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?"

"Wanna pull the _best_ prank ever?"

I looked at him, a smile slowly growing on my lips. "What do you have in mind?"

Before he could answer me, he ran to his bunk, or what I assumed was his bunk, and took out two red bandannas and two Nerf guns.

I giggled. "Were you planning on this, Kenny?" He blushed at the nickname.

"From the start!" He said with a smile. I shook my head with a chuckle, but still, I took the bandanna. Finding the closest mirror, I tied it against my forehead tight. I saw Kendall had already done the same. Quickly handing me my gun, it took it with a bow of my head, a smile, and a 'thank you'.

We each stood on either side of the curtain, guns ready. James stared at us and laughed.

"You guys are great."

We shushed him, but I mouthed an "I know" with a wink, and he blushed.

It was perfectly quiet now, and Kendall and I were ready to make our move. Slowly, he put his hand on one end of the curtain, and then he ran in screaming. I followed right after him. The couches and chairs were up against the walls to count as "bases", I guess, but Kendall and I didn't care. I ran to the couch and him to the chairs. On the other side, I found Camille and Logan up against the wall. Jumping onto the couch, I yelled "BOO!" and shot them both, Logan in the cheek and Camille in the chest. I laughed in victory.

"NOT FAIR!" Camille laughed.

"Everything's fair in love and war, my good friend." I giggled.

"Whore." She said with a wink.

I sat down on the couch and she came and sat next to me.

"Slut." I said, bringing her in for a hug.

"You guys are so weird." Logan laughed.

"You love us! Shut up, and get over here." Camilla commanded. Logan laughed again, but joined the hug. I could hear Kendall attacking Carlos and Jen. I broke our little group hug to look back. I saw Carlos on the floor as if he was about to die. Jen lay laughing hysterically next to him. Kendall stood over Carlos.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way my fine, Latino friend."

"No!" he breathed out dramatically.

Then Kendall shot him straight in the crotch. Carlos let out a groan and Jen laughed harder, but still scooted closer to comfort him.

"Dude, what was that for?" Carlos asked breathlessly. Kendall was laughing almost as loud as Jen. Without warning, Carlos got up slowly, attempting to stand, and kneed Kendall where he had shot him seconds ago. Kendall fell to his knees. Camille and Logan were laughing beside me. I couldn't think to laugh anymore.

"Guys, cut it out before someone else gets hurt!" I pleaded.

Carlos glared at me, but his eyes slowly started to turn sympathetic.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Kendall was still on the floor, covering himself with his hands. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" I asked. A little giggle slipped from my lips by mistake.

"Do you find this amusing?" he joked. "Do you find it funny that I may never have kids now?" I started to laugh now, unable to hold it in.

After about ten minutes, Kendall could walk again, and we went back into the little kitchen as Logan and Carlos fixed the furniture in the lounge. I noticed James was asleep in his little bunk. How could he have slept through all of that?

When Logan stepped out of the lounge, followed by Carlos, the bus suddenly stopped. I looked at Camille. She had a matching confused glance. Then I looked over at Logan and noticed he was confused as well.

"Kendall?" I started.

"Shh, I have a surprise for you!" he said, smiling. I lifted an eyebrow. He took my hand and pulled me out to the front of the bus. The doors were already open, but before I could take a peek outside, something was suddenly pulled over my eyes. It was the bandana I had just noticed I was still wearing.

"No peeking. Follow me." He took my hand and pulled me out to the concrete sidewalk of where ever we were.

"So, Jen is growing on me."

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Yeah. She told me about this place."

Jen? We're talking about the same Jen, right? We walked up some steps and up a walkway. Without warning, there was a creak of a door opening. Cold air rushed against the warmth of outside. The smell of chicken and something sweet that I couldn't quite place filled the air as I stepped inside the doorway. I remembered the smell. The sweetness was the sugar and coffee. The smell of cold, ice cream maybe. Was this a restaurant or something?

"Okay. You can take off the blindfold now."

I did as I was told. I looked around and it was all too familiar. The tall lamp stood next to the long mirror that covered the entire wallpapered wall. Fake flowers sat on the counter in a vase full of fake confetti that was supposed to be water I knew exactly where we were. I dropped my grasp from Kendall's hand and ran into the kitchen, leaving him in the entryway. Inside the kitchen was a woman. She was at the fridge, trying to grab something. I stood right in the doorway of the room.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She looked up and smiled.

**Oh my God! I am sososososo sorry that I haven't written in a while! I tried out a social life and kinda left the internet world for a while… it sucked. Never doing it again. So, I'm sorry Pre that I didn't get this done sooner, but here it is : ) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try to get the next chapter up sooner! *heart***


	11. I'm Coming Home

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN THIS LONG! I FEEL HORRIBLE LEAVING YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! But don't worry! I'm back and I promise I will get to my others stories soon! Just please, give me some time c: Enjoy!**

I ran to her. My arms wide, waiting for an embrace. It had been three years since I've seen her. School sort of took away from us. Breaking the hug, she grabbed my shoulders and looked me over.

"Wow, sweetie, you look great!" she boomed.

"You too, Mom!" I said with a wider smile.

Kendall cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh! Mom, this is Ken-," but she cut me off

"We've met before."

"I made this happen, didn't I?"

I turned to face him.

"You knew where I lived?"

"I told you, Jen told me about this place." I smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart, your father will be home any minute! He's going to be so happy to see you!"

"Dad?"

"Dad?" Kendall seemed tense.

"Yes honey, Keith will be home. I know you're not very fond of him, but." My mother shrugged.

It was nice to know my mom liked him, but dad is the person I'm worried about. He was never fond of boy bands that weren't the Beatles.

"You met Dad? Wait, when did you have time to do this?"

"Well, I called your mom, and she loved the idea of dessert here. She already knew me. Something about listening to BTR too, but." He waved his hand. "When she asked if I wanted to talk to your dad, I accepted. I wanted to meet the whole family, and of course make sure it was okay with him as well. We had a little… disagreement."

All I could do was nod. I didn't actually know what else to say.

"What about the others?"

"Oh! I would _love_ to see Camille again! They're welcome to join us!" my mother smiled.

Kendall leaned into me to whisper in my ear, "I like your mom."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go get our little posse in the bus…"

"I'll be here." He laughed.

"I sure hope so!" I yelled, walking about out the front door.

My front yard was exactly as it was when I left for college. The half dead oak tree is still right next to the garage door. The shrubs blocking in the walkway to the front door are trimmed into perfect rectangles, and the little flower pot I made freshman year in school is still filled with multicolored tulips and daisies. And I was I was kind of liking the new item in the front, the silver bus with a brown stripe parked parallel to the house, my boyfriends tour bus.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It opened thanks to Dustin. I didn't notice he had been driving. I thanked him and ran to the back. Everyone was sitting on the couch, waiting.

"That was quick." Jen said.

"Guys, come eat with us!" I asked, pulling on Camille's left hand and Carlos' right.

"Right now?" James asked.

"YES RIGHT NOW! COME ON GUYS!" I ran out the lounge and up to the front of this bus.

"Hey, Dustin!"

"What's up girly?" he asked with a flirty smile.

"Come eat with us! You know, cake, cookies, food, Kendall would want you there!"

"You had me at cake."

I ran to the front door, the rest of the gang walking behind me. We all entered the house and everyone greeted my mother. I sat down on the couch in the living room with Kendall. Everyone else ate in the kitchen. I was so close to falling asleep when I heard a car pull up. I stopped everything. My eyes flew open. My breathing stopped. My dad was home. I ran off of Kendall's lap so quickly, he couldn't even grab me. The front door shut a few second later.

"Honey! Whose bus is that out front?"

"DADDY!" I screamed, running into his arms.

"Joey! Pumpkin!" he hugged me hard.

"When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago!"

"Mr. Taylor?" Camille asked from the kitchen.

"Camille! It's so nice to see you again!" he hugged her as well.

I yelled for Kendall. I could hear him stand up from the couch and walk slowly over to me.

"Well, you must be Kevin."

"Kendall." He corrected.

"Right, right. Well." And he walked away. Kendall looked so angry. I wrapped my arms around his waist before he could go after him.

"Kendall, don't. Please." He relaxed under my grasp. "What did you guys fight about anyway?"

He exhaled. "Well, I kinda told him that we were coming over to meet them, and he asked who I was. I told him Kendall Schmidt, from Big Time Rush. And he goes 'and you're the one dating my daughter?' and I was just like 'yes sir, and I love her so much, thanks you for letting us come over' and he goes 'I never liked you boy bands. Keep your hands off my daughter' and I go 'excuse me?' and he goes 'I said, if you put your hands on my daughter at all while in my house, or I will come after you. And if you hurt her, I'm going to hang you from the chandelier' or something like that."

I blinked in confusion. That was _not_ my dad _at all_!

"Hang me from the chandelier?" I let out a small chuckle.

"Look, right now I'm just worried about you. I don't care if your dad hates me… are you happy?" he asked. His eyes sparkled and it was like the family Christmas tree when the lights were all turned on. His smile was even brighter.

"The only time I've been happier was kissing you on stage." I whispered. Then, I went onto my tippy toes and gently kissed his nose, and he wrapped my arms around me, holding my closer.

We heard someone clear their throat. Kendall let go of me and we turned to find my father. His arms were crossed and he stared at Kendall so deeply, I thought it would leave a burn mark. I muttered a sorry to him.

"Are you children eating?" he asked more to me than Kendall.

"Yes Daddy. We'll be right there." He nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Why does your dad hate boy bands so much?"

I sighed. I guess the story had to get out sooner or later.

"My older sister, Katharina, went out with this boy named Jared. Cutest couple I have ever seen. A few months later, Jared, his brother Shannon, and their other brother Tomo made their own band. You've probably heard of it."

"30 Seconds to Mars. Yes, I have…." He looked a little like he was about to start fangirling.

"Well, then you know how 'bad boy' he is. He introduced my sister to cocaine. She only used it once, but it was enough to have my dad break them up. A few months later, they came back in town for a concert. My sister ran away and my parents haven't heard from her since."

Kendall was just staring at me. His eyes were huge, and his mouth hanging open. I think he got the reason my dad hates him. I knew Kendall would never do anything as bad as drugs, but my daddy didn't.

Kendall and I piled into the kitchen and found everyone dining on homemade peanut butter cookies and apple pie. I remember Mom's cookies. We would make them every weekend when Camille would sleep over. I picked one up from the counter and bit into it. It tasted the same as always, but better, knowing that the love of my life was standing beside me eating one as well.

"So, Jo…. How's college going for you?" My dad asked.

"It's going good. Have mostly all A's." I mumbled through bites of cookie.

"Good. Good. And, ugh, Kendall, how is your 'tour' going." He put the quotation marks around the word 'tour'.

I had such an urge to just rip his throat out. Even though he was my dad, couldn't he see that Kendall made me happy?

"It's going great! The guys and I are having the time of our lives. Actually, when your daughter finished her last semester to school, she would come with us!"

He stopped.

Completely stopped.

Oh, Kendall. I love you, but you _never _say that to my dad. I had half a mind to shove a cookie down his throat as a distraction!

"You… you're what?" He directed the question to me. His expression was blank.

"Daddy, let me explain! You see, when we met after the concert, he heard Camille and I singing and asked us to maybe open for some of their smaller shows! And I said –"

"No. You said no." He slammed his hands down on the counter and stared me in the eyes. I could see the rage rising into his brain. I can understand. He didn't want me to leave, but this is what I wanted to do with my life. This was my life. Kendall was my life, and he always has been.

"Dad –" I said softly.

"Jo, I cannot believe you would do something like this to your family. We just got you back from 4 years of college and now you're leaving to go on tour with this, this, this _BOYBAND_?"

I couldn't even look at my dad anymore. I could feel the tears start to form at the corner of my eyes. Kendall tried to look at me but I turned away to finally stare at my father. How could he say that about Kendall? About James and Logan and Carlos as they sat in the room? How could he do this to _me?_ I thought I was his little girl!

"Dad, I'm 20 years old now. I think I can do as I please." I stood up, slamming my hands onto the granite countertop. "If you cant handle my decisions, then maybe you shouldn't worry about me anymore! Maybe I should do what I want for once, and not follow your little ass like I've been doing my entire life to make you happy!"

_Smack!_

The pain spread across my face as if I couldn't grab my cheek fast enough. I could feel the blood trickle down my face and into my open mouth. The tears started them and mixed into my wound. I could feel Kendall's arms quickly go around me protectively. What had just happened? That couldn't have been my dad.

"I think it's time to go…" I heard Logan whisper quietly. My father didn't say anything as Kendall grabbed me, and the six of us walked out the door.

The bus ride was a quiet one. Kendall had wrapped my cut and I was sent to bed.

"You need your rest, babe." Kendall whispered as he carried me into his bunk with him. He didn't want me sleeping on the couch, just in case the wound opened up again. I just moaned an "mmhmm" and laid my head down on his pillow. He then proceeded to climb in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"I love you, Jo." He breathed, almost so quiet I couldn't hear him. Still, I turned around slowly, being conscious of my bandages, and smiled at him. Lightly touching our noses together, I whispered back "I love you too." I could feel the tears coming back as I kissed him lightly but passionately, holding his face in my hands.

"Now go to sleep." Was the last thing he said to me before I snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
